


Am I The Asshole

by KodaOfHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Polyamory, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaOfHeart/pseuds/KodaOfHeart
Summary: AITA for being uncomfortable with my roommate having a boyfriend?my (20M) roommate (21M) recently got a boyfriend (21M)...Read more.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Am I The Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I actually wrote something short for once lol
> 
> This was just an idea I had stuck in my head and it turned into a formatting challenge for myself. Follow me on Twitter @/KodaOfHeart

r/AmItheAsshole \- Posted by u/ectoBiologist 11 hours ago

**AITA for being uncomfortable with my roommate having a boyfriend?**

my (20M) roommate (21M) recently got a boyfriend (21M). i'll call them d and k. like donkey kong heh heh. d came out to me last year and i was surprised but not like mad or anything. he'll always be my best bro no matter who he likes. we've been friends since we were kids and that's not gonna end because of some thing like that. i for one am not a homosexual, but i support those who are. i think i am the only straight guy left in our friend group and i guess i'm okay with that.

but now he started dating this guy who's a mutual friend, and at first i thought it would be awesome to get to see him more cause he's a funny guy despite how loud and grumpy he is all the time, but whenever he comes over it's just to see d. whenever i'm around them now i feel like a third wheel.

lately they've been getting more affectionate. i catch them holding hands, cuddling on the couch, even kissing sometimes. it's just so awkward. but it's like, more than that i guess. seeing d getting kissed just makes me irrationally upset, and seeing k being held in a loving way makes me stomach flip. i really don't think i'm homo phobic but i can't explain why i'm so mad. whenever i see them together i want to pull them apart, but i just end up hiding in my room the whole time cause i don't want to be bigoted i want to support my friends. they seem really happy together. i don't want to ruin that but i also can not stand seeing them together. am i the asshole, or should they maybe not be so affectionate around me?

tl;dr my roommate got a boyfriend and they're getting more affectionate around me and it is making me very uncomfortable and i do not know what it means or what i can do about it

edit: now that i think about it, it is not because they are guys, i felt the same way when d dated this girl in our friend group

edit 2: thanks for all the advice everyone. turns out d has a reddit (for "ironic purposes" ugh) and found this post, so we sat down and talked about it. it was really awkward but we actually learned that it's not homo phobia, it's jealousy. i guess i was wrong about some things. funny enough the conversation ended in me, d, and k all kind of dating now? it's ridiculous how happy i am with this turn of events.


End file.
